A free and funny day (english)
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Yu loves Kenta. Kenta loves Yu. But how spend the day with the beloved one when you have to support Tsubasa ? Hopefully, Yu the little genius has an idea... Yu x Kenta, Kyoya x Gingka
1. Chapter 1: How all began

Hello ! Here is the english version of «A free and funny day», my first story publicated on the site. Read and enjoy ! (If you don't like yaoi don't read this !)

**Title:** A free and funny day

**Summary:** Yu loves Kenta. Kenta loves Yu. But how spend the day with the beloved one when you have to support Tsubasa ? Hopefully, Yu the little genius has an idea...

**Pairing(s):** Yu x Kenta, Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 1: How all began**

«IT'S TOO COOL :D ! »

Yu was in heaven. He was at last at the place he liked the most all over the world, which was evn better than the ice-cream seller and the toy's shop: carnival. To him it was the best/most great/ most wonderful/cooler place on Universe. In front of the enter of the heaven for him, the little excited blonde jumped of joy.

«It's so so so so so so so so so so so cool ! You don't agree Tsubasa :D ? »

Near to him, a long-haired silver teen had aching ears. Well, since ten minutes Yu was screaming that was great that they were here. So he had veeeeeeeeery good understood.

«Yeah, Yu, it's really cool...My God, why did I accepted this ? »

****flashback****

The previous day...

Tsubasa was peacefully sit on the couch, crossed legs while reading his favorite book, _The Magnificient Wings_, which told the story of a shy and dicreet boy who could talk with birds. He was reading this book for the third time, but he can't grow tired. Suddenly, like out of nowhere, Yu appeared in front of him. Tsubasa raised the head and the little boy made a huge smile.

_'I bet he has something to ask me '_

«Yu...You know that I don't like to be bother when I'm reading, he said while sighing. What do you want this time ?

-Tsubasa, my lovely sweet Tsubasa that I love annoy, the little blond began, I have something to ask you...

-I knew it, the teen said. So ?

-Can I go tomorrow with Kenchi to the carnival ? I asked to his mother and she agreed provided that someone go with us because she can't do it because of his work !

-The carnival ?

-You know, the one which is in town ! Could I go ? Say yes please please please please please please please please please *-* ! »

Tsubasa put his book on the lower table and looked at the blonde full of hope.

«You, you just want to go alone with Kenta, I suppose ?

-How did you guess ^-^ ?

-Yu, Kenta and you are too young, I can't leave you alone with him all a day without supervivion ! And I know you Yu, you would take the opportunity to do something stupid all ten secondes !

-Noooo Tsutsu, I promise I'll be very good and do nothing dangerous ^-^ ! »

Tsubasa was sceptical. «Yu» and «good» were a prefect contrast, because the little boy was an electric battery always bursting with energy who loved all which was sweet. And he was a real public danger when he wasn't under supervision. You had him near of you, you turned the head a moment, and he have teen with golden eyes nevertheless loved him, he was like a little brother for him. But he couldn't think of what Yu could make if he was alone with Kenta. He won't explode something, but Tsubasa always wanted to keep an eye on him and check that nothing happen to him. He wanted to protect him like he was his son. Clearly, Tsubasa was a mother hen.

«And why don't you ask to Madoka to come with you ? he ask.

-But you know she's got a lot of work ! Yu answered. She must repair Gingky's beyblade ! His dear lovely Galaxy Pegasis miss him terribly, you know ! But she's so damaged that she won't be repaired before hundred years ! »

Tsubasa was about to ask if Gingka couldn't go with the two kids, but his instinct said to him it was a very bad idea. Indeed he was always excited and always on the go, all the more since sometimes he was more immature so unpredictable than Yu and Kenta while he was three years old more than them (in physical age not in mental age). And since several days, we only saw him during the morning and the evening. During the day, it was impossible to know where he was and what he did. Not beybattles, Madoka was repairing his beyblade. Gingka had to put in an huge effort to can separate himself from his beyblade which was his second biggest love in his life because she was before the hamburgers but after a certain person who he cared. And impossible to know what he was doing during the day. When someone asked this to him, he answered «It's a secret ! » with an idiot smile on his face. Tsubasa could give everything to know what did Gingka during his days. Kyoya was not an idea too. He wasn't patient at all, especially with Yu who could furiously annoy him when Tsubasa wasn't here. Tsubasa was sure the carnival was surely not a place he liked to go.

And Kyoya spend his days outside too, we could see him even less than Gingka. As for Benkei, he would surely have came with Yu and Kenta, he likes very much have fun, but he spend his days searching his idol Kyoya.

«Oh Tsubasa accept please ! Yu said with a very cute voice. I beg you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease *-* ! »

The little blond was beging the teen on knees. He made his cute face with big shining green eyes: he was so cute that Tsubasa finally accepted.

«Ok Yu.

-YEAAAAAAAAAH :D ! screamed Yu while kissing the teen on the cheek. Oh thanks a lot my lovely Tsubasa thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks I'll call Kenchi to say him ! »

Yu was about to catch the phone when Tsubasa said:

«But remember that Yu: I'll stay with you to keep an eye on you ! »

Yu wasn't happy: If Tsubasa came with us, they won't can do what they want and have fun as much as if they were alone. But suddenly, Yu got an idea, like all the little genius. He found a diabolic idea to can neutralize the obstacle and then, spend all the day alone with his best friend. The blonde had a bad smile, then turned to the teen with an angelic face.

«No problem Tsutsu ^-^ ! »

****end of the flashback** **

And the poor Tsubasa didn't know that tomorrow, his day would become an hell.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finish ! Was it good ? If you liked, review please :) !


	2. Chapter 2 : Yu's idea

Hello ! Here is the chapter 2 of A free and funny day, read and enjoy :D ! (Don't like yaoi don't read ! )

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 2: Yu's idea**

The two boys waited for Kenta in front of the enter of the carnival, because it was his mother who took him by the car, the little lucky, whereas Yu and Tsubasa had to walk during 20 minutes. But while running, because the blond, impatient to arrive, had started to run without wait for his big brother heart's, who had began to run too, he don't wanted to lose sight of Yu, afraid that something bad happend to him – he really was a mother hen. But if Tsubasa was tired, Yu was on great form. He could run the marathon he would have still energy.

«When Kenchi will come ? the little boy said, impatient to see him again.

-I'm sure he will be soon here ! Tsubasa said. But how do you do to be as shortly tired as this ? You overflow energy, you look like an electric battery !

-It's sure that you, you look like a flat ballon, said Yu with chuckling sarcastically. A old ballon as flat as a pancake !

-Yu, you prefer I take you to house, maybe ? the teen threatened.

-Noooooo XO ! Sorry for having call you a flat ballon, Tsubasa..., the blonde whispered with a very cute soft voice which made Tsubasa unable to resist.

-It doesn't matter Yu. But how do you do to have so much energy ?

-He he it's because love gives wings my dear Tsutsu ;D !

-...You like so much carnival ? » the teen who didn't understand asked.

_'Baka,_ Yu thinked,_ it's because I'm so much happy to see Kenta and to can spend the day with him I said that. But this, my dear Tsubasa, it's private... '_

It was Yu's biggest secret: since ever, he was in love with his best friend Kenta, and he also knew that he loved him, but he didn't dare to tell him. The green-eyed blonde boy expected from his day that his friend with green hair confess his felleings. Ans if he was too shy to, so he would say it himself ! But obviously, with Tsubasa to support, it would be more complicated. That's why our little beyblade genious had invented a simple but machiavellian idea. It was a perfect idea, Yu was sure it will work.

_'_ _I hope Kenchi will come soon, _he thinked, _I miss him so much...'_

Exactly, a little farer, a blue car stopped at the edge of the pavement. One of the car doors oppened and Kenta appeared.

«See you later ! Have fun with Yu and Tsubasa !

-See you later Mom ! » the little boy said.

After the car left, Kenta met his two friends who still waited in font of the enter.

«Hey, guys !

-...Hey, it's Kenta, Tsubasa said while turning the head.

-Kenchi :D ! »

Yu ran into his friend's arms, happy to see him.

«Hi Kenchi ! he exclaimed. You took time to come !

-H-Hi Yu, he said while blushing. Sorry for the lateness...hello Tsubasa !

-You have new clothes, the teen noticed.

-Yeah, my mother bought them. »

Kenta was wearing a yellow shirt with short sleeves, with a little collar and a white band in front, with dark blue bermuda shorts and white and blue shoes.

«You made you beautiful to come to the carnival ? It really suits to you Kenchi !

-Thanks Yu ! » Kenta blushed again.

_'I do this for you Yu...'_

«You come Kenchi ? the little blonde said while taking him by the arm. Tsubasa is waiting for us ! »

The three boys entered in the carnival, so the heaven for Yu. It was only 10'o clock, but the place was already lively. You easily could here the kids'screams who were having fun in several fairground, the call from the stallholder who encourage the people to have a game of darts or try the rifle shooting, the funny musics from the roundabout, and farer, the sreams of joy/fear/excitement from those who tested sensation fairgrounds. But what attracted Yu the most, it was churros' smell and all the stall which sold sweet things. He had stars and hearts everywhere in his eyes. This place combined two essentials things for the boy: sweet things and fun; that's why he loved this place.

«*O* Waaah I'm in heaven ! I thinked we will have a lot of fun, right Kenchi ;D ?

-Yu, don't forget I keep an eye on you.

-Killjoy :( ! »

Then the little blond turned towards his friend and whispered:

«Don't worry Kenchi, I've got an idea to he leaves us alone !

-Really ?

-Listen to me... »

Yu explained all his idea. At the end, Kenta agreed, but he a little sceptical as for the success rates.

«You're sure it will work ?

-Yes, Yu assured with a smile, trust in me Kenchi ;D !

-What are you plotting ? Tsubasa asked.

-Nothing at all Tsutsu ^-^ ! » the blonde smiled with an angelic face.

The teen and the little boys continued to walk, Yu watching out for the moment where they will get to the idea's place. When at last, he saw the place, he carried out his idea.

«Tsubasa, can we make the ice labyrinth ? It's so cool !

-Yes, but Yu...

-You always say you have a gift to find your way ! Like that, you can guide us if we get lost ! Well, if you don't lose yourself on the way. obviously...  
- How that ?! I have one very common sense of the orientation, I never lose me ! the self- confident young man asserted.  
- Really ? Then prove it ! Yu challenged him.  
-All right, I am going to prove you it Yu ! "  
Having paid, they entered all three the labyrinth in mirrors.  
" If you don't want to get lost, follow me, please, Tsubasa said.  
- Rectification: if you want to get lost, follow me, please " Yu whispered to Kenta, what made him laugh.  
A half-hour later...  
" Hey Kenchi, you know that there are people who never went out from here ?  
-... Is that so ? Kenta said.  
- Yeah, and there are their corpses which are almost everywhere lying about in this place !  
-Yu...  
- I swear you Kenchi ! the small blond assured. And there are even the ghosts of dead people here who always look for the exit. I know it because I know one of them !  
- Really ?  
- Yeah, his name is Tsubasa :) "  
Kenta began laughing, quite as his friend, while they always and still roamed.  
" And moreover I wonder if the brain of Masamune is not in the area, he had to go there one day but he went out without his brain, yes, that explains well why he is so stupid. Maybe that we are going to cross it, what do you think of it Kenchi ?  
-Well...  
-Hey Tsubasa ! Yu shouted at this one. If you see a pea on the ground, it's the brain of Masamune ! "

One hour later...

" Hey Tsubasa, you are really sure that we are not lost ? Because that has to make one hour that we walked in round... Because that has to make at least ten times that we passed in front of this bar...  
- Just one hour? That appears to me centuries we are there and I always didn't see the brain of Masamune...  
- We are not lost, I take my time to locate places ! " Tsubasa said, who began seriously to doubt of his claimed sense of direction. He should not have showed off, but he did not want to lose face in front of youngs. But it is not because we have an eagle that we have the sense of direction of an eagle. Too bad for him.  
_' Well, _Yu said himself,_ if we count on him, we shall have died here... Hey, like that, I would die with Kenchi !... But I don't want to die with Tsubasa! He will prevent us from living a quiet death! '_  
" Well, Kenchi, Yu whispered at this one, it's time to go out from here !  
-But Tsubasa will notice we are not there anymore...  
-Don't worry I planned everything Kenchi ;D ! "  
Then he turned towards Tsubasa and took an innocent voice:  
"Tsubasa, you know what is black, big, hairy and what has eight legs ?  
-Yu, it is not the moment to play at riddles !  
- But you can answer all the same that ! Yu insisted. You which is sooooo intelligent...  
-Pfff, but I know nothing about it !  
- Well, me neither Tsutsu, the small blond smiled , but I believe that that soars on your shoulder :) "  
Tsubasa turned the head and perceived a horrible spider hung on on his right shoulder. An enormous shiver traveled him the back, then he began roaring more hardly than a fire alarm.  
" 8O AAAAAAH A SPIDER MOM HEEEEEEEEELP ! "

While getting into a panic in all directions, he began running as a loony up to the other end of the palace by taking itself all the windows to the passage, under the roars of laughter of Yu.  
" Hahaha, I knew that that would work ! XD You see, I had said it to you Kenchi ! But why didn't I took a camera to film him ?! "  
Then after a few minutes of giggle, he collected the spider - forgiveness, the black-haired monster - which had so much frightened Tsubasa. Yes, Tsubasa had a phobia of spiders. He managed to tame an eagle but a simple spider scares him. Yes he is like that.  
"...You're not afraid Yu ?  
- It is fake Kenchi ! the blond explained with a smile. I had bought it last year for Halloween !  
-Aaaah all right but all the same, what a coward Tsubasa !  
- Ah you said it Kenchi ! Yu said. I am sure that even Maka would not roar so much !  
-Maka ?  
-Madoka, Kenchi ! Well, it is necessary that you retain that: to be able to overcome your enemies, it is necessary to exploit its weaknesses !  
-Well, if you say it, Yu. Well, how are we gonna go out, I'm enough to be stuck here ! It is not that I am claustrophobic but...  
-But we are not lost ! I attached a thread to the entrance to be able to find the way back ! Then we have more that to go back up the thread and the trick is played !  
-Yu, you are a real genius :D ! Kenta says which smiling.  
-Stop Kenchi, you are going to make me blush... "  
Yu was nevertheless very proud of his idea. He had managed to get rid of the intruder and now, him and Kenta were going to be able to make what they wanted.  
_' The operation get rid of the long-haired obstacle is a success! And now, that the party begins !'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 2 Finished ! Was it good ? Please review :) !

Yu: When are we gonna have fun Kenchi and I ?_  
_So-chan: Next chapter_  
_Yu: Yeah :D ! And it is when whom I and Kenchi we shall be together ?_  
_So-chan: if I said it to you now that would be not funny_  
_Yu: :( And where is Tsubasa?_  
_So-chan: Always in the labyrinth (anyway he won't go out of it before quite some time)_  
_Tsubasa: *run by taking itself windows* WHY DOES THAT HAPPEND ONLY TO ME TT-TT ?!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: We're free !

Hello ! Here is the chapter three of A free and funny day, read and enjoy ! (Don't like yaoi don't read !)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 3: We're free !**

After having followed the thread, the two little boys went out of the infernal icy labyrinth. Yu inspired the air, which mixed smells of chocolate and pancakes and expired slowly.

«Aaaaah~ that made ten thousand years that I didn't breathe the air from outside ^o^ ! It's much better than the moudly air of the inside !

- -_-' Yu, does not exaggerate...

-But the most cool, it's that now we are free Kenchi ! We are freeee :D ! Yu exclaimed. We're gonna to be able to make all the fairgrounds and eat all we want !

-And how Yu ? Kenta asked. I don't have a lot of money you know...

-Oh but it's not a problem Kenchi ;D ! »

The small blond took out of the pocket of his whitebermuda shorts a shining leather wallet.

«I've got Tsbasa's money !

-Yu, you stole him his wallet O.O ?!

-I didn't steal it, Kenchi, I made an UDL ! the boy rectified.

-?-? UDL ? What's an UDL Yu ?

-An undefinited duration loan ! explained this one.

-Okaaaaaaay...'o'

-And then you know Kenchi, this precious little thing will be more useful for us than for him. Well, what are we doing now ? You have an idea ?

-I don't know... »

Yu turned the head in search of a potential attraction and perceived...

«A GHOST TRAIN ! :D I love ghost trains ! Let's go !

-Hum...Yu ?

-What is it Kenchi ? the little blond asked.

-I-I'm scared in ghost trains ;-; , the little boy shyly said.

-You don't have to be afraid Kenchi :) ! Yu reassured him. And then, don't worry, I will be there by your side to protect you ! If a evil zombie tries to kill you, I will unsheathe Libra and will beat him in pulp ! Or if somebody puts a single finger of you, I will make it my business ! Kenchi, I will be there to prtect you, at the risk of my life if needed ! And if it's necessary to die to save you, I'll do it without hesitating ! I will be your guardian angel !

-...Yu, Kenta blushed, you don't have to do all of this for me...

-I have to, kenchi, because you're my best friend ! Let's go now ! »

During all the duration of the fairground, both little boys roared.

_'What did I do to deserve this ?!_ a frightened to death Kenta thinked. 8O AAAAAAH A ZOMBIE ! It's a nightmare I want to wake up ! Gingka help me ;-; !

-_Haha :D it's too cool! _' a very happy to be there Yu thinked. _It's so funny I don't want that to stop ! It's so cool !...Hmm ?'_

Without being aware of it, he was too much paralyzed by fear for that, Kenta had grabbed Yu's hand. The small blond had realized that something was tightening his hand, and smiled when he saw that it was his secret darling's hand.

_'Hihi Kenchi holds my hand it's so cool !'_

Once taken out of the attraction, the blond began jumping of enjoyement.

«It was so cool :D ! he exclaimed. Don't you agree Kenchi ? »

Behind him, the little green haired boy was pale, trembling and held the hand hung on his breast.

«I-I believed I was gonna to make an heart attack when the spider appeared in front of me ;-;...

-It was so scaring ?

-Yes ! »

Yu looked at him with a smile then made to him a big cuddle. Kenta blushed.

«Don't worry Kenchi, I'm here to protect you, remember ;), the little blond whispered.

-Yu... »

Suddenly, the stomach of Kenta began gurgling, followed by Yu's.  
" Hey hey, it's like it's time to eat ! Well, what food is it in the area ?  
-Hum, they sell ice creams over there, Kenta indicated.  
- ICE CREAMS ?! :D "  
Yu perceived the stand of ice creams, which appeared to him as a sweet and colored little piece of heaven. It was the whipped cream on the chocolate cake. (AN: whipped cream is better than a cherry on a cake, don't you found ;) ?)  
" ALLELUIA ! Let's go Kenchi ! " He exclaimed in bootstrap his friend by the hand.  
Having bought their ice cream, both boys sat down on chairs situated in front of bumper cars. Kenta had taken a simple vanilla ice cream, and Yu the same thing but with some molten chocolate, caramel, Smarties and full of small candies above. It wass hardly if we noticed the scoop of ice cream crushed under the heap of assortments. The blond had eyes riveted above.  
«My precious...

_' Oh my god,_ Kenta says himself, _the ice cream has weird effects on him -.-' '_  
While Yu had begun devouring its enormous ice cream as if he had not eaten for a week, Kenta looked at him by sighing.  
_' How I could admit my love to anybody who thinks only of eating ice creams ? But I have to say to him, it so much has been a long time since I try to say him I love him...it's hopeless, I would never manage... '_  
To give himself some courage, Kenta took out its beyblade of its pocket and looked at it. He inspired, then expired for a long time.  
_' Go, I can do it ! I have already faced harder that ! The trainings with Benkei, the battles of the fight of survival and the battle blader, and even the qualifications for the World championship, it was one thousand times harder than that ! And if Gingka was on my place, he would make it ! ' _

" Hey Kenchi, why don't you eat your ice cream? If you don't want it, you can give it to me ^-^ It won't stay orphan for a very long time with me !  
- No, it's okay Yu ! "  
Kenta ate quietly his ice cream whereas his friend stopped eating the cornet. Then as soon as he had finished, the small blond smiled and dried himself the mouth with a napkin.  
" Aaaah ^o^, it was excellent, don't you agree Kenchi ?  
-... Yes Yu... "  
The boy with green hair began blushing and said:  
" Yu...  
- Yes Kenchi ?  
- I-I have a thing important to say to you...  
-Okay Kéké, I'm listening to you, he said, curious.  
- You know... I-I like you in fact, Kenta admitted.  
- Yes I like you too Kenchi you are my best friend it's normal ^-^  
- Yes b-but it's not really what I want to say... "  
The little boy blushes even more:  
" Well...i-in fact Yu... I believe that I lo-  
- RED ALERT ! the blond roared suddenly. TSUBASA IN SIGHT ! "

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 3 finished ! How was it ? If you liked, review please :)

Kenta: Where is Tsubasa ?

Yu: Well I see Tsubasa but it's weird I can't where he is, you understand ?

Kenta:...It's not logical -_-'

Yu: And what were you going to say Kenchi ?

Kenta: *blushes* Oh, forget it Yu...

So-chan: don't worry Yu you will know it in the next chapter ;)

Yu: Cool :D


	4. Chapter 4:Escape from Tsubasa !

Hello :D ! Here is the chapter 4 of A free and funny day, read and enjoy ! (Don't like yaoi don't watch !)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 4:Escape from Tsubasa !**

Yu had just shouted, almost making doing a heart attack to Kenta and getting him away in his declaration. Ha had indeed noticed the long-haired teenager, a big bump on his forehead, which looked in all the directions in search of both boys by roaring their names. He had managed to go out finally.

«I'm sure he's furious ! Kenta said. With all that he had, he's necessary angry !

-Yeah, Yu said sceptically, I rather think he's worried. But we need to run and fast ! I don't want to fall on him and that he wastes this day ! He said while taking his friend's hand.

-But where can we go ? »

Yu had a brief bolw of eye around him and perceived the inflatable castle, which seemed to be a good hiding until the danger passed.

«In the inflatable castle ! »

Both little boys removed at top speed their shoes and rushed inside the castle. They went to hide at the bottom, waiting that Tsubasa passed.

«Does he left ?

-Not yet, Yu whispered, rest silent Kenchi !

-HEY YU ! KENTA ! HELLO ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE :D ?! » a voice exclaimed.

Having recognized the voice which called them, Yu and Kenta threw themselves on the person with the fingers on their mouthes witha big paniced «CHHHT ! ».

«...Hey what's wrong with-mmmmmfffrrr !

-You don't understand when we say to you to shut up, baka ?! »

Both little boys stucked then their hands on the mouth of the person who threatened unconsciously to denounce them. Not that she had spoken very loudly but Tsubasa had an acute sense of hearing. But fortunately, the young man didn't seem to have heard.

«Mmmmmmffffrrmmm ! »

Finally, Yu and Kenta removed their hands and discovered the voice came from Masamune, a very young teenager who took himself for the number one blader. And the intelligence like the discretion wasn't his strong point.

«Hey, what's the thing ? I can know why you two try to prevent me to t-mmmffffrrr !

-But shut up ! You want to make us discovered or what ?! Yu said. What a millstone that one ! »

A the end of some endless minutes, Tsubasa had a brief look towards the inflatable structure where was the boys (fortunately they were hidden at the bottom, they weren't going to put themselves in front of, they weren't stupid like Masamune !) then, not seeing them, went away. Kenta and Yu sighed of relief and collapsed on the ground of the inflatable structure, while removong their hands from Masamune's. Moreover, it was necessary time to do it, because this one began to be lacking oxygen because of the abnormal blue color of his cheeks.

«HHH...HHHH...HHHH...need air...need air...I'm gonna die...goodbye cruel world X_X »

Then he collapsed in sides of his friends with crossed eyes on his face.

«...Do you think he's dead ? the green asked.

-No, that would be too beautiful.

-Yu !

-What ? the blond said. I know it's nasty but I really wanted to say that !

-In any case we are saved ! Kenta said. Tsubasa didn't see us !

-Yes but because of his baka Masamune we were almost spotted !

-What ?! How that, an idiot ?! I am Masamune Kadoya, the number one blader of the world, no, of the intergalactic universe ! » the brown proclaimed while striking a heroic pose.

_'Hey, he wasn't supposed to be a little dead suffocated him ?' _Yu remembered himself.

«Hey, watch out for your ankles !

-What, what's wrong with my ankles ?

-...No, forget this -_-'

-Hey, could you explain what are you doing here ?the brown asked.

-Well, I'll make you simple so that your brain of hen stayed in the embryonic stage understands.

-What ?! Masamune exclaimed. How that, my brain's hen ?!... And what does embryonic means ?

-...Roughly, that means that your brain – if you have one of course – is stayed in a little evolved stage. As you vocabulary moreover.

-What ?! How that, if I have a brain ?!...And what's the vocabulary ?

-Oh my god -_-', Kenta and Yu said themselves, forget this Masamune. In fact, we came this morning with Tsubasa, the blond explianed, but as I wanted to spend the day only with Kenchi we let him get lost in the ice labyrinth but this baka managed to go out and now he's looking for us !...Understand ?

-Huuuuuuuuh, Masamune made an intense effort of reflection during a few minutes, I think...

-If he says that, it's he didn't understand, Yu quite low said to Kenta.

-Well, hum, and what are you doing here Masamune ? the green asked.

-Me ? I look for Gingka ! the brown said. The last time he beat me to the jump rode and like I'm a bad loser I couldn't accept this ! I am the number one blader, the I must be the best everywhere, even to the jump rode ! Then I want a revenge ! »

_'Masamune still makes his tupid bets with Gingka' _the boy said himself.

«If you look for Gingky waht are you doing here ?

-I relax of course ! You know, that tires to look for ! And I'm convinced that he's in the area, my intuition never deceives me ! Masamune self-confident asserted. But he has to hide somewhere, I can't find him ! I'm sure he's afraid of me !

-How could we be afraid of a baka like you ? Yu pointed.

-What ?! I'm not an idiot ! And I am going to prove you by finding Gingka ! BE CAREFUL GINGKA, THE NUMBER ONE BLADER WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT YOU ! »

Masamune went down by sliding on the slide and threaded his shoes so fast that he made a mistake about foot. He began to run but wallowed splendidly on the ground, under the laughter of the children wo were here. How have splendidly the shame in front of people.

«Damn it, I made a mistake about shoes ! »

Then having handed correctly his sneakers, he disappeared in the crowd by roaring ver loudly Gingka's name, what was worth to him being taken for a loony by quite a lot of people.

«What a moron Masamune XD ! Yu said while laughing.

-It's true ! Kenta approved.

-Hey Kenchi, I know why we didn't see Masamune's brain in the ice labyrinth.

-Why ?

-Because he don't have one simply ! the blond answered.

-I think you're right Yu. Well, where are we going now ?

-Wait a little Kenchi ! We have fun first ! We came for that remenber ! »

They spent ten minutes to jump, bounce and jump up in all the directions against the ground and the walls, banging several times. At the end of the fifth time when brought in inside, they decided to go away, they didn't want to have bruises everywhere.

«It was funny, right Kenchi :D ?

-Yeah but when you brought in me inside you hurt me...

-Oops ^o^', sorry ! So, what are we gonna make now ? »

Kenta and Yu spent the rest of the hour tp make three time the merry-go-round, five times the bumper cars -when you love you don't count the cost – three times roller coasters, and rifle shooting, where Yu gained an enormous cuddly Pegasis plushie, so big that is was bigger than him -it's gonna make a jealous- and Kenta, a cuddly unicorn plushie.

«Hey, your plushie's gonna return ultra-jealous Masamune ! Yu said, his big plushie in his hand.

-And yours ? Gingka's gonna want to prick it to you ! Well, what are we gonna do now ? »

The blond-haired boy looked at the surroundings and perceived the big wheel.

«Hey, if we went to the big wheel ? he proposed.

-Okay Yu, I follow you ! »

They went to the big wheel and rose in an empty nacelle and put their plushies nears of them. Then the machine started up.

«Waaaah, we rise ! Hey look, Yu said while looking through the window, Masamune is near of the merry-go-round over there...Hahahaha, he's wallowed XD !

-Yeah, and I see Tsubasa ! He's towards roller coasters ! »

Having commented on what they saw through the windows of their nacelle, the two little boys sat down on the seat. A silence settled down the, fast cut by the whistling of Yu, rocking quietly his legs. Kenta, sat next to him, said to himself that it would be the ideal moment to confess him his feelings, now that they were finally alone.

«...Yu ?

-Hmm ?...Yes Kenchi ^-^ ? he said turning to his friend.

-I-There is a thing which I would want to say to you...

-Okay Kenchi I'm listening to you ^-^ ! the small blond smiled.

-In fact I-I believe that I... »

The little boy gathered all his courage, looked at his friend and said all of a sudden:

«I love you Yu ! »

Kenta, become as red as some hot pepper, didn't dare to move. Yu, seeing that Kenta was hampered, put his hands on his.

«Kenta... »

The green, surprised that Yu called him like that and not by his nickname, raised shyly the head and crossed sweet emerald eyes of the blond.

«You know, all of this I already knew it ! »

Then Yu advanced and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, making Kenta more blushing, because he didn't expect it.

_'He's kissing me...Yu is kissing me !'_

After a few seconds, the small blond came loose of his friend and smiled.

«You know Kenchi, that did for a long time that I had noticed you loved me ^-^

-Then why d-did you kissed me ? Kenta asked shyly.

-Hey, it's because me too I love you Kenchi ^-^ ! Yu answered cheerfully. You finally managed to say it, you overcame your shyness, bravo !

-...Thank you Yu ;-; »

Kenta had tears in his eyes.

«Oh, Kenchi, you're not gonna cry for this, right ? Go, come in my arms, I want a biiiiiig cuddle ! »

Kenta squeezed up against the one that he loved and Yu made him a cuddle, kissing him once again on the cheek.

«I-I was so afraid that you don't love me Yu ;-;, the little boy sobbed.

-Oh, kenchi, how wouldn't I have been able to fall in love with a boy so nice like you ? Go, stop crying, otherwise I also cry ! »

As the cuddle of the two boys stopped, the nacelle also.

«Heeyyyy, it's already finished :( ? » the not satisfied blond said.

Then Yu turned to Kenta, who had dried his tears.

«And Kenchi, not a word to Tsubasa, ok ?

-Ok ;D, secret of State, like Gingka ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 4 finished ! Was it good ? Review please :)

Yu: Now that Kenchi and I are together it will be super cool ! Hey, what will happend next Kenchi ?

Kenta: I don't know...

So-chan: All I can say to you it's that Yu 's gonna have fun in the next chapter...

Yu: Cool :)

So-chan: And the next chapter's going to please the fans of KyoGin

Yu and Kenta: What's KyoGin ?

So-chan: You will see that in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected encounter

Hello :D ! Here is the chapter 5 of A free and funny day, read and enjoy ! (Don't like yaoi don't read !) An other pairing appears here :3...

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 5: An expected encounter**

Having come down from the nacelle, their plushies under the arm, the two boys continued to have a walk through the park. The end of the day approached, because the sky began to change color.

«I wonder where is Tusbasa, Kenta asked, it has been a long time since we left him...

-Don't worry about him, he can manage alone ! So, where are we going now my beloved Kenta ? Yu asked.

-...Yu, I would prefer you find me another nickname...

-...Kenta-kun, it's okay ? Yu asked.

-Go for Kenta-kun ! And I will call you Yu-kun !

-Okay ^-^ ! »

Yu turned the head, searching for something to do when he perceived an arch with gambling machines. It was a con game, but it was so attractive...

«Hey, if we're going to play gambling machines Kenta-kun ?

-We have money ? Kenta asked.

-We, no, but Tsubasa's wallet, yes !

-Ha ha ^-^', well let's go ! »

They went to exchange their money for tokens, took place in front of a free machine and began to play. Their tokens ran out as ona goes uncessfully, when to the last one, a card with 250 points marked fell.

«Finally something ! Yu exclaimed. Well, 250 points it's not enormous but it's better than nothing ! What can we have with this ?

-The only not too bad thing is a ball with snow and smalls little dolphins...

-We'll give it to Maka, she loves dolphins ! »

Yu went to exchange the card for the ball with snow and went away. Yu began to think about what they could do next (knowing that he stayed quite a lot of money in Tsubasa's wallet, but this source wasn't unlimited), but they hardly had begun to walk that somebody wo were running returned them inside.

«Ouch X( ! Yu exclaimed while falling on the ground. Could't you look where you- »

Which wasn't his surprise when he saw in front of him a young man with long green hair and with the eyes of a deep and percieing blue, which was other than the biggesr rival of Gingka, Kyoya Tategami personally !

«Yoyo 'o' ?! Yu exclaimed at the same time that Kenta exclaimed «Kyoya ?! ».

-You ?! » Kyoya in his turn exclaimed.

_'Oh no ! I had to fall on him ! At the right time in more !'_

«What are you doing here Yoyo 'o' ? Yu asked, who didn't expected in the least to see the yong man here. I didn't know that you liked carnival...

-Yu, I've already told you at least hundred times to not call me Yoyo ! And waht I make here is none of your business ! And as regards the carnival, yes, I don't like too much going there !

-Why Yoyo ?

-Don't call me Yoyo ! Because it's noisy and full of little brats like you !

-It's better to be a little brat as you tell rather to be a miserable selfish man as you ! »

_'Yu-kun still so much likes annoy Kyoya' _Kenta said himself while looking at the two arguing.

«And moreover, Yu asked curious, if you don't like the carnival, why are you here ?

-...I don't have to say it to you ! Kyoya answered while crossing arms.

-Why, it's too secret ? I bet that you lost Leone !

-...-_- No, I didn't lose Leone !

-I know ! You took refuge here to escape from Benben ! he proposed. You know that he looks for you everywhere for quite a while ?

- -_-' No it's not that ! And yes, I know that he looks for me everywhere !

-No I know I know ! You're a masochiste, that it Yoyo :D ?

-...-_- # No I'm not a masochiste Yu...And stop calling me Yoyo !

-Then why are you here ? the blond asked once again.

-I won't say it to you.

-Buuuut I want to know :( ! the blond begged him by hanging on to the black jacket of the young man. Pleeeeeeease *o* ! »

Yu noticed while Kyoya had changed clothes. Instead of his old clothes, he wore a black jacket over a sleeveless dark green T-shirt with an attractive grey pants and brown boots.

«Look, you don't have your torn jacket ? Nor your torn T-shirt ? Finally you you decided to be a nice boy or you made you beautiful for someone ? And what are you doing here ? Pleeeeease *o*!»

Yu used his technique of ultimate persuasion: kawaii kitty's eyes.

«...Even if you make me your puppy eyes, I won't say you nothing !

-Buuut why don't you want to say it to us Yoyo :( ?the blond asked. You made something grave ? I'm sure you killed Gingky because you were disgusted to have not managed to beat him and-

-I COULD NEVER KILL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ! »

Suddenly, realizing what he had just said, Kyoya brutally blushes, whereas Kenta and Yu looked at him fixedly.

«...How that, Gingka is the love of your life ?

-...Yoyo, that means you love Gingky O.O ?! »

Kyoya turned the head, always so red as a tomato. He was bothered (what was more than rare), he had just made a blunder: his love relation with his biggest rival had to remain secret, yet he had just admitted it involuntarily, and not really to the best person. Not intelligent of the whole, that.

«Hey Yoyo ?! Yu repeated. Does it mean what I think it does mean ?!

-For the last time Yu, don't call me -

-YOYO ! »

A shout suddenly made the three boys jump, then Yu and Kenta saw something going at very high speed to that with long hair.

«Hey, isn't it Gingka who's running towards us ? Kenta says.

-Uhm, Yoyo, watch out- »

Yu didn't have the time to finish his sentence which a red-haired and big hazel-eyes boy jumped on the poor Kyoya, who found himself face downward on the ground.

«...for Gingky.

-Oh my Yoyo, I finally found you ! Gingka exclaimed. I was afraid of being separated from you for all the life , and without you life would have no more sense because you are my reason to exist, you are the apple of my eyes, I couldn't go without you, never never never never !

-Gingka, Kyoya siad very very very very embarrassed, I appreciate waht you say but-

-Oh my lovely Yoyo, the redhead continued, I missed you so much you know, time seemed to me to be soooo long without you by my side, I don't want to be far from you like that anymore, that makes me so sad to be not able to say «I love you » neither to look at you in your beautiful eyes nor to smile to you nor to squeeze up in my arms not to kiss yourself nor of-

-GINGKA, WE'RE NOT ALONE HERE ! »

While he was occupied with saying his so romantic but so annoying sermons when they are said in public, Kenta became more and more red and the smile of Yu grew as Gingka said it.

«Hey, the redhead made embarrassed when he noticed both little boys, hello Yu, hello Kenta ^o^'... »

_'Shoot, I think I made a blunder...'_

«Thus say, you hid us some things with Yoyo...ah, I knew that they were more than rivals that two, I knew it Kenchi ! Yu says. Moreover Gingky, you pricked me my nickname !

-But it's because that I find that Yoyo it's so cute and touching and kind and-

-That's why I choose it ! the blond exclaimed. But I don't give you copyright to be able to use him ! Then find another nickname !

-Buuuut :(...

-Well, now, you will have to explain some things, guys, the blonde said. I want to know EVERYTHING about your relation, how that began, where that began, that you summits, in brief, EVERYTHING *u* !

-Hey, stop harassing us, we're not stars !

-But I'm a paparazzi :) And I 'm sure that Kenchi want to know everything, right Kenchi ?

-...Sorry Gingka, but I would like to know everything too !

-Nothing obliges us to tell you the details of your relation -_-, Kyoya said.

-If you don't talk, Yu threatened, I roar that you are together.

-'Don't care, the teenager answered.

-And also that you made love tonight :)

-'Don't c-WHAT O.O ?!

-Then ? What do you choose *u* ? »

Kyoya looked at Gingka. None wanted that the blond goes to tell their secret. The green didn't know if Yu was really capable of saying what he had threatehed to say, but the blond could rather be unpredictable. Then he sighed, annoyed to have to give in in front of a kid of almost five years less than him.

«All right, we will all say.

-Yeah :D ! It's really a pleasure to make business with you Yoyo :) .

-...Yu, I hate you. You're only a devilish kid.

-Yeah I love you too Yoyo. But I'm not going to make you kisses or else Gingky's gonna be jealous. Me, devilish ? Noooo, I'm a little angel :). Now, you tell us ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Chapter 5 finished ! If you liked, review please :) !

Gingka: You see Yoyo finally we appear !

Kyoya: Yeah, peace is over *looks Yu*

Yu: Ah, KyoGin was Kyoya and Gingka I understood :D !

Kyoya: Why am I obliged to tell the details of my relation with Gingka ?

So-chan: Because it's me who manage the story and I do what I want :)

Kyoya: I would take revenge...


	6. Chapter 6: A beginning of revelations

**Langue source**

Hello :D ! Here is the chapter 6 of A free and funny day, read and enjoy ! (Don't like yaoi don't read !) And thanks for the reviews ;D !

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 6: A beginning of revelations**

After having found a discreet place shielded from ears and looks, Yu and Kenta sat down, wiating that Kyoya and Gingka settles down in their turn.

«By the way, Kyoya asked to Yu, wht are you doing here ?

-We ? Very simple: In fact Kenchi and I had to go with Tsubasa to the carnival but as we wanted to spend the day alone to be able to do all we want, we let him get lost in the icy labyrinth. And we had fun during all the day :D !

-You got rid of him, that's it ? I knew you were a sadist.

-It's not very nice to do this Yu :(, Gingka said. You made him a nasty trick, while he often take care of you !

-I know ir's not very nice Gingky but I had to do this if I wanted to spend the day alone with Kenchi ! Tsubasa is kind, but he slightly too sticky to my taste, the blond admitted, he's a real mother-hen. He shall not allow me to spend the day alone with Kenchi because we are too young according to him !

-But Yu, how old are you ?

-I'm ten why 'o' ?

I understand that Tsubasa doesn't want to let you alone with Kenta, you are too young to drag together alone !

-Gingky you're not gonna put yourself too :( ! And then you you dawdle with your lovely Yoyo, then I don't see why I couldn't dawdle with Kenchi !

-Yeah it's true ! Kenta added. It's not fair !

-But I'm thirteen -_-' ! And Kyoya-kun is almost fifteen ! We're older than you !

-It's not fair :( ! Whouah, Yoyo I didn't think you were so old !

-Tsubasa has REALLY merit to want to take care of you, the green added. I wouldn't hold two minutes with you. And I'm not old -_-# !

-Yes, but he's very patient with the children, he is kind and he likes me very much. All the opposite of you Yoyo ^-^ !

-Stop calling me Yoyo ! Kyoya became enraged.

-Calm down Kyoya-kun ! You know Yu likes teasing you !

-To tease me ? Make me suffer yes ! This kid is a sadist !

-By the way Yoyo, Yu asked, why did you go to the carnival if you don't like that ?

-I obliged him ^-^, Gingka smiles. At teh beginning Kyoya-kun didn't too much agree but I insisted so much that he wesn't able to refuse. Right Kyoya-kun ^-^ ?

-Hmm, but it's only because it's you Gingka.

-And now, it's interrogation time *u*

-Yu, stop this sadistic smile immediatly.

-He he ^-^ »

The blond turned to his lover.

«Kenchi, you first.

-Thanks Yu ! So, Gingka ?

-Uh y-yes ?!

-You said you have been separated from Kyoya, why ? he asked.

-This ?...In fact, while I was walking with Kyoya, Masamuen appeared in front of me and he challenged to the jump rode ! And he obliged Kyoya to go away ! He didn't support that I beat him, so he faced me until he was so much tired that he couldn't even make a movement ! And I took advantage of this to join my lovely Kyoya ^-^

-Oh, my lovely Kyoya, it's so cute ! It's my turn now ! Yu said. But me, it's gonna be more secret, niark niark :). I have questions for you two, and Gingky begins: since when are you in love with Yoyo ? »

Gingka blushed slightly.

«I really have to answer to this ?

-You know, I could also have been able to ask you if you already have make you-know-what with Yoyo *u* so answer my question be kind ^-^

-In fact, I suspected a little that you were going to begin with that...I love him for a long time, since I saw him.

-You mean, even when he was a Face Hunter ? Kenta asked.

-Yes. When I met his gaze... I immediately felt something in me. And I immediately understood that I loved him.

-Then you immediately had a crush on Kyoya?

-Interesting... and you Yoyo?

-...Why am I forced to yield to a kid?

- Because it's your destiny *u*

Kyoya grunted slightly before sighing.

"In truth... I also like Gingka since always, even if it can seem hard to believe. I, too, when I saw him for the first time, I felt something odd. Something... nice, that made my heart beat faster. Instantly, I thought it was nothing, but it has taken me over while I was practicing for our fight, and during this famous fight even more. Every time I watched him, I felt the rhythm of my heart speed up, and I felt... strangely good. And when I lost against him, I was furious. Of course because I lost against him - for me, the defeat was unimaginable - but also because I understood what was coming to me. I was in love with him.

-Oh, it's romantical ! Yoyo the head of wicked Face Hunters in love with his enemy ! Good, a question, Kenchi ?

-Hmm...Ah yes! Since when are you officially in a relationship both ?

-...Some time, but since we came back in Japan, roughly a week, Gingka confessed.

-Very interesting... and this coincides with your disappearance. So, you spend your days out, and you didn't come at the same time at Madoka to not arouse suspicion ! It's clever ! Now, my turn: If you love each other all the while, why did you wait all this time for confess you your feelings? »

The two boys looked at each other.

"I... I was afraid of the reaction of Kyoya. I was afraid that if I confessed him my love, our friendship is broken because he didn't refer me feelings. Then I preferred to say nothing.

- And you Kyoya ? Kenta asked.

-Me... it was more complicated than that. Due to my dirty character, I didn't want to admit my feelings for Gingka. I always considered him a rival, and I always re-experience my feelings. For me, my rivalry with Gingka should come first and foremost. But I ended up feeling more and more my love for him resurface. And then, I have to admit that... it weighed me on the heart. So I ended up admitting these feelings I want to deny.

- And when did you admit it?

-...Just after-

-KYOYAAAAA WHERE ARE YOUUU ! »

The green had no time to answer because a voice interrupted.

«...Hey but it's not Benkei who's coming there ? the blond said.

- I think you're right Yu.

-OH NO ! »

In a flash, Kyoya disappeared from the field of vision of the three boys. In fact he had hidden somewhere, because he knew that Benkei was looking for a long time and if he found him, he wouldn't certainly have no time to prevent it from hugging him, and saw the strength of Benkei, would die of asphyxiation in a few seconds. And Kyoya didn't really want that. He wanted still live long alongside his dear redhead, then he couldn't die immediately.

"Where are you Kyoya-kun we don't see you ! Gingka said, turning his head.

-Sht ! And don't tell him I'm there !

-Oh well it's what I'll do then ^-^ !

-O.O' Yu, I beg you, don't tell him that I am here ! the green crazed cried - because he knew that the blond could very well do that. I don't want to die of asphyxiation !

-...Oh I see what you mean. You give me what in exchange for my silence *u* ?

-Yu, it's not too much time for blackmail, Kenta noticed.

-I take advantage of it while Yoyo is in a weak position *u*.

-Sadist !

-Then ? Or do you prefer that I say to Benben that you are there ? Especially he's coming to us...

_' I hate this kid ! He really has the gift to make me ridiculous to everyone ! '_

-Yoyo ? Benben arrives...

-...I will pay you all the ice cream you want !

-All the ones I want to *O* ? Even those with ten balls and whipped cream *O* ?

-Everything you want but shut up I beg you !

-Ok it works Yoyo ! I love haggling with you ^-^ "

It was time that Kyoya gives an answer as Benkei came to them in the seconds that followed. Completely in tears.

"Hi Benkei, okay ?

-Why do you cry Benkei ?

-BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND KYOYAAAAAA ;-; !

-...Oh, he shouldn't be far away ^-^', Kenta said.

-I hope, sniff, it's been a week that I'm looking for throughout the entire city and not a trace of my Kyoya ! BOUHOUHOUHOUH TT-TT !

_'Hey, Kyoya-kun is mine !'_

-Go Benkei, I'm sure that Kyoya is not far away, huh friends ^o^' ?

-Oh yes, really not far away - u-, Yu insisted.

-But yes, I am sure that if you endure, you eventually find Kyoya ^-^' ! Gingka said.

-It's true, snif ;-; ?

-But yes ! Courage Benkei, I'm sure you can find him, don't give up !

-You're right friends, I'm going to keep looking until I find him ! KYOYAAAAAA ! »

Then Benkei went, always running and shouting the name of his idol - as I say, of his living God. Finally, Kyoya was able to come out of hiding and sighed relief.

"Saved...

-Yoyo, you don't forget my ice-cream huh *u* ?

-Yes, I don't forget your ice-cream !... Benkei should really find someone else to admire, I pissed off that he's running me after !

-You should tell him that you already have Gingky, it would ease perhaps, Yu offered.

-I'm not sure that it would arrange things, Yu...

-Good, where were we in our interrogation...Ah yes, the moment where you have admitted your feelings for Gingky ! C'mon tell us Yoyo *u*.

-...It was just after my fight in duo against Gingka during the Beyblade World Championships. I was furious at having lost against him once again, and at one point, Gingka smiled... and at this moment, all my anger is like soaring. And I felt my heart beat faster, yet. And I felt this love that I had tried to forget occur again. And I understood that I couldn't longer ignore these feelings. This is where I admitted that I liked him.

-You have waited all this time ?

-Kenchi, Yu explained, the problem with Yoyo is that he is cold, distant towards others and lonely, and it prevents him to be nice with everyone ! If he had not this pretty unsympathetic character, it's been long that he confessed his feelings to Gingky and that they would be happy together. But as he is stubborn, he did languish Gingky for very long and it made him suffer. Isn't this Gingky ? »

Gingka bowed her head. He didn't like too much to admit it, but Yu was right.

"In any case, it's more interesting...Yoyo you thought Gingky was in love with you ?

-...Well, I noticed that he always wanted to be with me, but I thought it was just a friendship to... one way. A friendship that I went not back him.

- And you Gingky ?

-Well, seeing how Kyoya behaved with me... I had no hope. He always wanted to be alone, and furthest from me as possible. »

Gingka turned to Kyoya.

"I was particularly touched when you have refused to be part of the Gan Gan Galaxy team.

I was in joy to go with you anywhere in the world, and I didn't understand your decision.

And when I learned that you was the leader of team Wild Fang, the scene where you refused to team up with me back me in mind. I have even made nightmares.

-That much ?

-Don't laugh, it's not funny ! You can't know everything that my heart had to endure because of you... your distant attitude towards me broke my heart, and it sadded me tremendously... you has much mauled my heart, Kyoya..."

The young man felt guilty and hugged Gingka tenderly in his arms, then crossed the slightly sad look from the one he loved. Kyoya is said to be a "wild and lonely lion" but it didn't prevent him being a romantic and incredibly smooth with his boyfriend. And only his boyfriend: the only one who could soften him at this point.

"I'm sincerely sorry my love, for those times where you have suffered because of me. You are an angel who spread the light around him, you made us stronger, you delivered us to the right path, you are our sun at all... you don't deserve it...

-K-Kyoya... sniff...;-;

-Raaah, don't cry, it'll make me sad ! And I don't like to see you sad, especially because of me...

-The kiss ! The kiss ! :D " Yu said.

Kyoya relieved Gingka head, and kissed him gently, to the delight of the blond. He was very happy to finally see them kissing, he found it sooooooo romantic - even though he doubted well that Kyoya was not kissing Gingka just because he had asked. When the kiss ended, Kyoya asked Gingka:

«...You forgive me ?

-Of course that I forgive you, my love ^-^ !

-Hum hum u_u, now that you have set your small business couple, Yu said, I continue: how did you two come to declare you your feelings?

-...Well, it was-

-GINGKA ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 6 completed ! If you liked, reviews please :)

Kyoya: It's not possible this story will never end ? Why Gingka and me had to be disturbed ? And why I always turned to ridicule by this little sadistic ?

Yu:It's because I love bother you Yoyo *u*

Gingka: Why must we say all of this, it's annoying...

So-chan: Oh because you did something embarrassing ? It's interesting *u*.

Gingka: *all red* B-but no it's not what you think, not at all !

Kenta: And who has interrupted Gingka ?

So-chan: You will see it in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7: Him again !

Hello everybody ! This is the second half of what had to be the chapter 6 of this fiction. On this, read and enjoy ! (Don't like yaoi, don't read !)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 7: Him again ?**

Once more, the two lovers were interrupted in their explanations. But this time it wasn't Benkei, because the thing that was running to them was much less imposing, green and black. It was the biggest moron of the world, Masamune Kadoya.

«GINGKA ! FINALLY I FOUND YOU ! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE FROM THE BLADER NUMBER ONE, THAT IS TO SAY ME ? WELL IT MISSED :D !

-Missing more than he... " Kyoya grunted.

Come to Gingka, the brown planted him a rope to jump in front of him.

«Face me Gingka ! he declared.

-But Masamune, I have already faced you today...

-I want revenge ! I'm the blader number one I must be the best anywhere, all areas imaginable !

-You're are already number one in the field of the stupidity, isn't it sufficient for you-.-? Yu said.

-Not to mention the field of bragging, Kenta added.

-Masamune, I don't want to face you ò.ó #! the redhead repeated, annoyed by the instance of the brown.

-You have no choice ! he replied. You have to face me Gingka, otherwise I-

- Otherwise what ?! »

Everyone smacking then as the menacing voice of Kyoya came to stop the brown. He had a vein of anger on the temple and to see his gaze, he had to reach the 10 on the scale of nervousness. He walked a decided step and grabbed Masamune by the pull.

«I'm fed up ! I just came here to spend the day quiet only with Gingka, no one for us to disturb ! But it took me to be sought by Benkei, Gingka be obliged to do your silly challenges, that you come to disturb us a second time and above all, it took that I came across this little blond demon sadist ! THEN YOU'LL ME MAKE THE PLEASURE OF CLEAR RIGHT AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE WITH GINGKA OTHERWISE I SKIN YOU ALIVE BEFORE TO TEAR YOUR HEAD Ò_Ó #!

-._.''' »

Nobody dared to do or say something because of the state of lion in fury - and again, the word is weak, of Kyoya. Yu, Kenta and especially Masamune were completely terrorized, when Gingka stepped gently.

«...Calm down Kyoya-kun, you freaking me out... ".

The redhead haul up on tiptoe and gently laid his lips on the ones of his beloved to calm him down a bit. Kyoya, who had more desire to embrace his redhead with hazel eyes that wasting his time to massacre a beautiful moron, immediately dropped Masamune, who fell on the ground, and responded immediately to the kiss of Gingka. Moreover, it was a little more - and much more - passionate than others because Kyoya needed to pass his anger on something if he wouldn't kill someone.

_' _'o' _Whouah that's a kiss! __'_ Yu said. '_If he continues Gingky's going to have pain to mouth !_

-._. _Kyoya is really angry to kiss Gingka like that...,_ Kenta said all red.

-O.O ?_'_ that was Masamune.

When Gingka made it clear to Kyoya that he had no more breath, he stopped finally, to the disappointment of the green. Gingka loved kisses from him, but his stamina had limits anyway.

"But why did you want that we stop Gingka-kun ? I wanted to continue...

- But I had no more breath ! You wish not to me to die because you kissed me too long !...And in addition, it's embarassing to kiss when everyone is watching us...

-...Gingka, why did you and Kyoya kiss ? Masamune asked suddenly.

-In your opinion -.-?

-Masamune, Kenta said, the answer is still pretty obvious, no ? »

The brown began trying to think - what was well above his mental skills, which were not very extensive- when finally he found the answer.

"I know ! This is because you made a bet about which of the two would best kiss the other :D !

-BAM ! »

All fell over backwards.

"Obviously the question was too subtle for him ^o^' ! Yu exclaimed.

-Masamune, Kyoya and me kissed because we're goign out together ! Gingka explained.

-...O.O YOU'RE GOING OUT TOGETHER?! SINCE WHEN ?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NOTHING ?! EH EH WHY ?! YOU DON'T TRUST ME, THIS IS IT ?!

-Well, you're not very reliable to keep secrets...

-And then anyway, replied Kyoya who was always pissed against him, you are so dorky that you'll never find anybody !

-... »

Masamune then began to cry loudly.

'BWAAAAAAAAH NOBODY WILL NEVER LOVE ME TT-TT !

-Kyoya it's not very nice to say that, Kenta remarked, while trying to comfort the brown.

-You see that I am right Kenchi, Yoyo is really nasty !

-Yes it's true, why did you say that Kyoya-kun ?

- Because he annoys me -_-# "

Yu then undertook to comfort Brown.

"Go, don't cry Masamoomoo, I'm sure that you will find someone !

-I-It's true ;-; ?

-But yes ! If someone nasty and unpleasant like Yoyo was able to find someone, no reason that you can't find you a pretty girl... or pretty boy also. »

When Yu had finished comfort the brown, he turned to the couple who was in full meeting of kisses.

"Hum hum u_u it seemed that you had something to tell us, the lovebirds...

- But Yu...

-No but, it's me who command here *-*

-Buuut why nobody want to leave me alone with my Kyoya-kun... :(

-Oh if you want to Gingky we can find you a quiet place so that you are alone Yoyo and you, the blond proposed, like that you will be alone and will can make a lot of things together... *u* like doing lots of kisses with tongue - yuck it's disgusting XP - and tons of hugs and then you will undress and you-

-YU !

-Hihi it was a joke Yoyo ^-^

_'...Or not.'_

-Okay, meanwhile, he continued, you had something to finish to tell us, and I won't leave you before I know all *-*

-Me too I want to know :D

-No not you Masamune.

-TT-TT why ?

-There has already enough people aware, Kyoya said.

-...Okay, after all it doesn't matter, I'd end up well by knowing one day or the other, but you Gingka, you gotta promise me that tomorrow, you faces me at jumping rope !

-...OK, Masamune, the redhead sighed.

-YEAH :D ! GET READY GINGKA, BECAUSE I DON'T COUNT SPARE YOU TOMORROW ! AND I'LL BEAT YOU AND SHOW YOU WHICH IS THE NUMBER ONE HERE ! »

Then Masamune went running, leaving only the group of four friends - even if the term 'two couples' would be more accurate.

"And now ?

-Kenchi, leaves Yoyo and Gingky tell us their love story *u* then, when did you finally declare your feelings ?

-...I remember, Gingka said. You know, the day where we were going to fight the Academy HD, it was when we were in the United States. It was evening, and I was out to take some air in during the day during we would have to save the world.

-I had noticed that Gingka descended, and I went to join him, Kyoya continued. I asked him what he was doing here, and he told me that he thought the next day. And... I thought that it would be the perfect time to admit my feelings. I was going to start my declaration of love... and I saw that Gingka trembled. I approached him, and I saw that he was crying. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that he wouldn't tell me. I insisted, and he turned to me.

-I didn't want to tell Kyoya I loved him, I didn't want that our friendship is broken. But at the same time, I would die of envy to confess him, I could no longer keep it for me. So I told him '...Don't be angry at me, but I.. .I love you Kyoya, I love you since always !

-It's so cuuuute ^o^ !

-I looked at him straight in the eye, I was afraid of his reaction. And... he smiled. I asked him why he was smiling, and he took me in his arms. He caressed my hair and whispered me that he loved me too. I...It was unexpected that he loves me, then I cried even more, but of joy, and he looked at me and he kissed me. And... at this moment, I didn't feel as well for a long time. I was so happy, and it was like if my heart had to get rid of a weight he had for a long time. Uh, and that's all.

-It's too cuuuuuuuuuute ! the blond said. Ah the fact Yoyo, I have a last question !

-Yeah, I listen.

-What did you do during your days with Gingky :D ? he asked with a desire to know everything.

-...I don't have to tell it to you Yu, this is my private life.

-Pooh, you just don't want confess us that you did dirty things with Gingky. »

At these words, Gingka blushed as much as his hair, Kenta turned to Yu and Kyoya glared at.

«...It's official Yu, I hate you !

-Me too I love you Yoyo you know. But are you really sure that you did nothing with Gingky ?

-...Nothing of this sort. Just, we spent most of our time to wander. And escape from the curious like you !

-Don't get mad, it's just that I love bother you Yoyo ^-^

-Stop calling me Yoyo !

-Okay Yoyo ^-^ !

-Grrrrr...I don't know what holds me back from skinning him alive, Kyoya grunted.

-Yu... you still have these ideas, Kenta whispered, a little embarrassed.

-What ? I like bothering Yoyo, especially now that I know that he is in a relationship with Gingky, I'll be able to have fun even more *u*.

-Stop calling me...Oh, forget it ! Okay, you finished now with your questions, you little sadistic ?

-...In truth, I still have toans of questions to ask, but I know well enough about you to be satisfied. And besides, I'm hungry :) it must be the time of afternoon tea. So you know what that means Yoyo ?

-Grrrrrrr.

-It must mean 'yes' in Kyoyen, I suppose. But I'm sure it also mean something of the kind "I hate this sadistic kid", right Yoyo ? »

The unfriendly gaze of green answered for him.

"Hey, let's go no ^-^ ?

-Where ? Gingka asked.

-Ice-cream eating, of course ! Yu said. I'm dying of hunger, not you Kenchi ?

-Uh, no, me okay.

-We must accompany you ?

-Of course Gingky ^-^ ! There will be ice-cream for everyone ! But it's Yoyo who will pay the note ! Don't worry Yoyo, I would be reasonable. At least I will try. »

Kyoya made it clear to Yu by sheer force of his gaze - it's crazy all that Kyoya can do with its look - that the proposal hardly enchanted him. Yu then made him remember with a smile that he owed him something and that he didn't have the choice - the smile of Yu also says a lot about what he means. The owner of Leone sighed heavily. It was amazing: he was supposed to be the King of beasts and he should yield to a ten-year-old kid. But it's like that, a point that's all.

«Yoyo is agree to go eat ice cream. Well, I forced him to agree.

-Super, then let's go Yu ?

-Yeah let's go Kenchi ! »

While the two youngest began running happily, the older two followed, Kyoya unenthusiasticly. He was really tired of be turned to ridicule and to yield to this "little blond sadistic" as he thought it so well. Gingka, seeing that he was concerned, gave him a kiss on the cheek to comfort him, and then he took his hand. The green turned to him, and the redhead replied with an adorable smile that seemed to remind him "I am with you, don't worry." Kyoya smiled in turn, his seeming to want to say 'thank you '.

As long as there Gingka will alongside him, Kyoya said that he will support anything. Even the small blond demons sadistic fans of ice-creams.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 7 finished! If you liked, reviews please :)

Kyoya: You could not finish your fucking history here, that I clear off with Gingka ?

So-chan: be patient Kyoya, there's only a chapter ! And then, you can make aaaall what you want with Gingka, and this time, Yu won't be there to disturb you.

Kyoya: I sure hope...

Yu: Ah, finally we'll eat ice-cream ! Full of ice-cream *O* *goes to dream*

Gingka: And we also we will have one ?

Yu: Let's see, of course Gingky ! Considering it's your darling who pays he will necessarily give you an ice-cream ^-^ !

Gingka: Yes it's obvious ^-^


	8. Chapter 8: Love and ice-cream

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

**Chapter 8:Love and ice-cream**

While Gingka and Kyoya were in an another romantic embrace, Yu, who was with Kenta at the entrance to the Carnival, began seriously to get impatient.

«Buuut when will they get here the two lovebirds -_-# ? They know only kiss throughout the day ?

-At the same time Yu-kun, Kenta noticed, since they have crossed us you haven't leave them a moment, it's normal that they want to have a moment to them !

-...Moreover, since they have a moment to them, us too ! »

Yu made a big kiss on the cheek of his lover and gave him a huge hug. Kenta blushed much; and a group of older girls had seen them, and watched with smiles.

"I love you Kenta-kun ^-^.

-M-me also Yu-kun '##', but..., he began to whisper, these girls are watching us...

- And then ?

-...Well, it looks like that they admire us... and more, they are full of hearts around them...

-Aww it's too cute ^-^

-It's so sweet :3

-They are super kawaii ^u^

- Kyaaaaaa ~ ^-^."

The group of girls continued to marvel at the little couple too cute/sweet/kawaii that formed the two boys , while pushing small cries of joy.

_'The Yaoi syndrome strikes again'_ the master of Libra thought.

"They act strangely Yu '-'...

-No Kenchi, it's quite logical behavior for a class of special people... you know what it makes a fan of yaoi ?

-Bah... uh... No.

-It's very simple Keke, the blond explained, if you see girls with big eyes that shine, surrounded by little hearts, with a big smile on the mouth and screaming stuff such as "Kawaii" or "Kyaaaa" while seeing a couple of boys, or who begin to follow him around secretly, these are yaoi fans.

-How do you know all that Yu ?

-I believe that this city is crowded -_-... oh I know, I'll tell them Yoyo and Gingky are kissing and-

-No Yu it's not nice ! Kenta begged. They don't deserve it !

- But Kenchi...

-Please Yu-kun, insisted the boy with big sparkling eyes, what made the girl group find them irresistible.

-... »

Yu had an adorable smile, then took the two hands of Kenta, and gave him a soft kiss to the corner of the mouth, before tightening against him and make the most tender of all possible hugs. This small charming scene had the effect to make the girls couldn't hold a "Kyaaaaa ~ ~!" with or a nosebleed followed by a collective swoon.

«...What's wrong with them O_o'? Kenta asked.

-Don't worry Kenta-kun, it's also a normal reaction in this kind of people: when they see a cute thing or super beautiful or hot yaoi, they bleed from the nose.

-...And it's not dangerous?

-No Kenchi, Yu reassured him, it's not as if they were bleeding or something of the kind ! It is just a mathematical equation, nothing more !

-...?_ ?

-Boy + boy + love = yaoi; yaoi + fans of yaoi = paradise on Earth.

-Aaaaaah okay.

-Okay, maybe we should go to recover our two fish that has strayed into the depths of love...

-Whouah, it's too cool what you said Yu :D !

-Hey Hey, thanks Kenchi ^-^! »

After that, Yu and Kenta decided to look for the two other lovers, still glued to each other getting kisses. They waited a bit, and then seeing that they don't noticed them, Yu interrupted:

"Hum hum u_u.

-...What again ? Kyoya said, which had recognized the voice of the blond.

-I know you're super glad to see me Yoyo, but you will stay planted there all day ? It awaits us ! And therer is not very far a group of yaoi fangirls, and moreover you can thank Kenchi because it is him that have saved you, otherwise I would have sent them to you ! And you would have suffer...Well, if we were going to eat ice cream now ^-^ ? I'm sure you're hungry.

-I'm not hungry me -_-

- No need to be hungry to eat ice Yoyo ^-^ and you Gingky ?

-...Me I'm dying of hunger '~', Gingka said. It's cool kisses, but it nourishes not the stomach...

-Ah you see, Gingky want an ice cream ! You'd let not your darling starve anyway ?

-It would be cruel, Kenta added.

-...You're really so hungry ? Kyoya asked, visibly pissed off.

-...Kyoya-kun '~', explained the redhead who suffered, it's been almost five hours I've not eaten, and if I don't swallow something in the minutes which follow I'll make a crisis of starvation and I'll faint and I'll go to the hospital and I may die and -.

-Okay okay, we will go !

-What is starvation ? Kenta asked.

-It's when you don't eat for some time and that it makes you sick, Kyoya said.

-Whouah Yoyo I didn't think that you were so cultivated, you have swallowed a dictionary lately ?

-It's the tongue that I'll make you swallow if youdon't shut up -_- #, the green threatened.

-It was just a joke, you've really no humor Yoyo u_u

-Hey, it isn't Tsubasa who is running towards us ? » Kenta noticed.

They had no time to do anything because the young man, who was running at high speed towards them, overthrew Gingka and Kyoya in its path and tightened both boys in his arms.

"Finally I found you ! He cried, relieved to see them safe and sound. I have looked for you everywhere ! But where were you gone ?

-Well, we went out of the icy labyrinth before you and suddenly we began to search you, but we didn't find you ! » Yu lied.

_' Finally, we search more to avoid you rather than to find you '_

"In any case, I'm relieved I've found you, I see that you have nothing.

-We, no, but the two there... ".

The small blond showed the finger Gingka and Kyoya. The latter seemed to be hurt a little by falling, as the redhead he was lying on the ground.

"Sorry guys, I didn't see you ^o^' ! Tsubasa apologized.

-You could still have attention-_- #, Kyoya grunted.

-Tsubasa, I believe that Gingka is... a little groggy, Kenta said.

-Why ?

-He has spiral eyes... »

The redhead was laid on the ground, the eyes with an unusual shape and a silly smile on his face.

"Oooh there stars around meeee... it's weird, I'll count them !

-He looks more drugged than knocked out -_-', Yu said.

_'He had to shoot up with the kisses of Yoyo, it would not be surprising, given the number of times that they kissed...'_

-Perhaps we should wake him up, Kenta said.

-Yoyo, gives him a slap.

-Hey, why should I give a slap to Gingka ?! The green exclaimed, who didn't want to do his Gingka-kun harm

-C'mon it's for his good Yoyo, and then he will rely" Yu assured.

Kyoya had then to reluctantly slap his boyfriend several times on the cheek until he wakes.

«Ouch ! Gingka screamed "waking". But it hurts ! This is who the mean who slapped me ?

-It's Yoyo, but don't blame him I said him to do it, Yu said.

-...Sorry Gingka...

-...It's doesn't matter Kyoya-ku-'

He had no time to complete his sentence that Kyoya gave him another slap.

"B-but why did you do that Kyoya ?

-Gingka, then the green whispered, Tsubasa is there and he does not know that we are going out together ! And I wouldn't like he discovered, so I had to slapped otherwise he would have understood and he would have found it suspicious that you called me Kyoya-kun while we're supposed to be rivals !

-Aaaah I agree... »

While the master of Leone explained to the redhead his very little romantic action towards him, Tsubasa asked the boys what he said.

«Oh, he must surely explain what happened ^-^', Kenta said.

-Yes, Gingky is sometimes slow to relax. »

_'Or maybe that he tells him that he wants to do things with him that night, it 'salso an option...'_

Once the explanation was completed, Tsubasa went apologize to Gingka, who always replied with a smile that he didn't blame him.

"Good, and if we were going to eat ice cream now ^-^?

-Why ?

-That is, today I saved the life of Yoyo, and to thank me, he promised that he will pay me ice-cream, Yu explained, and a blader who doesn't take his promises is not a true blader. But as I'm being generous I want that everyone have an ice-cream ^-^

-What did he to you that you accept to pay hima ice-cream ? I mean, I know that you don't appreciate he much...

-...Let's say I could avoid dying of suffocation today. With Benkei that was in the vicinity...

-Oh I see. In any case it's very nice.

-Hahaha -_-... »

On the way to the glacier, Tsubasa remembered something that appealed to him.

"Tell me Kyoya, why did you go to the carnival ?

-Uh ! Kyoya blushed slightly, not expecting this question.

-Gingka, it doesn't surprise me, but you...

_'Let's see how Yoyo will pull through...'_

-Uh... I...It is simple, no ? As Benkei knows that I hate the carnival, he would never go to see if I'm there, so I got the idea to go there to hide from him.

-...It was a case of absolute necessity, Tsubasa concluded. But why don't you never let him approach you ?

-I don't like physical contact and cuddles.

-Oh ! »

_' Then it, it depends on who he has in front of him...'_Yu thought.

Gingka, who had not understood that he was talking about physical contact and cuddling of Benkei, looked him with a sad look – they were beginning to be quite talented in the language of the eyes, it is a very practical language when you want to tell someone something that you don't want others to hear.

"You don't like my cuddles Kyoya-kun ;-; ?

-Gingka, I was talking about those of Benkei, finally ! How could I not like yours ? They are so soft and so warm, like your kisses indeed !

-Oh...Sorry Kyoya-kun I hadn't understood, I'm sorry...

-It doesn't matter Gingka, don't worry. »

Went in their game of love looks,the red and the green didn't notice that Yu, Kenta and Tsubasa watched. Finally, it intrigued especially Tsubasa, that found strange that rivals like them look each other into the eyes with a smile on the face, especially as they were walking and that they didn't leave each other from the eye. The silver began to ask questions, when finally, they arrived at the glacier.

"Finally :D ! Yu exclaimed. We will be able to eat ice cream ! Hurry, I am super hungry !

-Wait for us Yu ! »

But when they entered they noticed Masamune, Madoka, and Benkei sitting at a table, eating ice cream and discuss happily.

«Hey look, it's Masamune, Madoka, and Benkei !

-Ah yes you're right Kenchi, HEY, MASAMUMU, MAKA, BENBEN, WE'RE HERE ^o^! »

The three officials turned.

"Hi boys, are you coming ?

-OH KYOYAAAAA ! »

Benkei then crossed the glacier at the sight of his green-haired idol and squeezed him very very very hard in his big arms - he had been much too rapid to allow Kyoya to do anything - and left burst his joy.

"KYOYA-SAN FINALLY I FOUND YOU OH I'M SO HAPPY ! He screamed, putting himself crying like a fountain. I AM RELIEVED YOU ARE ALIVE !

-If you continue to strangle him like that, he won't stay alive very long... " Yu noticed.

He saw that Kyoya began to become blue, which was quite worrying, then he dropped suddenly and apologized.

"OH KYOYA-SAN I AM SORRY FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME —

-Benkei don't scream in my ears ! HHH, hhh, I thought I was going to die...

-Are you okay Kyoya ? Gingka said, worried about him in stooping.

-Don't worry for me, it takes more than that to kill me" the green reassured him with a smile.

Gingka smiled in turn, glad to see that his boyfriend had nothing. What Tsubasa and Madoka noticed.

_' Hmm...It's not surprising that Gingka cares for Kyoya, but it surprises me that he answered as quiet manner... it's fishy..._

_-Awww this is too cute, Gingka, who cares for his rival, and Kyoya who smiled at him...Hmmm, it's suspect, it... and if...And if in fact they were lovers ? Kyaaaa, it would be too cool !'_

Madoka's yaoiste mind was turned on; It was now confident that all this small scene hid a possible romance between these two. Moreover, she hoped - indeed she had always hoped - very sincerely a true romance between these two.

"Good, now that everything is settled, if we choose ice-cream now ^-^ ? Yu proposed.

-I WANT TOO :D ! Masamune rising suddenly.

-Masamune, Madoka intervened, I kindly remind you that I already paid you three, and you have not even finished the last ! You have interest to the finish..., and the end of her voice became menacing.

- Otherwise what ?

- Otherwise I'll make you eat it with the cup and the spoon THEN FINISH THIS FUCKING ICE-CREAM UNTIL I GET ANGRY Ò_Ó # ! »

Oddly, Masamune immediately regained appetite and sat down wisely while eating his vanilla ice cream under the menacing eyes of Madoka.

_'._.'__If there she's quiet, which it must be when she is upset...' _all the boys thought.

"OKAY WHAT ARE YOU WAINTING FOR, YOU TAKE YOUR ICE CREAM Ò_Ó #?!

-Waaaaah ._. "'! »

After everyone had chosen his ice-cream, all sat at the high table of background. Then, Kyoya noticed that Gingka's ice-cream was huge.

"It's a super big ice-cream Gingka ! You're sure you're going to eat it alone ?

-I didn't want to eat it alone..., Gingka then had a small smile.

-...Don't tell me that you wanted that I eat it with you ?

-Yes ^-^ yet it happens sometimes that we come here and eat that ice-cream, it shouldn't surprise you.

-Yes, but when we go, we're alone, not with six people around us !

-But Kyoya-kun, please... »

The insistent gaze of the redhead made the heart of Kyoya find him irresistible, but he still couldn't eat the ice with Gingka in front of so many people, it would be too ashamed !

Precisely, Madoka had noticed that Gingka smiled to Kyoya and that it looked embarassed. And he blushed. The mechanicienne was very happy to see that.

_' Ooooh this is cute ! I am sure that it hides something ! Otherwise Kyoya would never have this reaction ! But I should get sure... how I could do ? There is always a solution...'_

While everyone was eating ice cream and happily discuss what he had done during the day, Madoka eyes stopped on the ice of Gingka, then on Gingka who was eating the, then again on the ice again on Gingka... when suddenly, she had an idea.

_'If this is what I think, it surprise me that Kyoya will resist...'_

She gave a slight elbow shot to Gingka, whose ice-cream lands on the cheek instead of into his mouth. What didn't escape Kyoya.

"Hey, but what happened ?

-Gingka... »

Suddenly Kyoya took the face of the redhead in his hands, turned it slightly to him, approached and he licked the strawberry ice cream he had in the corner of the mouth.

«K Kyoya '##' ? Gingka cried completely red.

-Hmm ~ ".

The cry of the roux had attracted the attention of everyone, and turning to the source of the noise, all could see Kyoya trying to gently clean with his tongue the cheek of Gingka covered by ice. And he seemed well appreciate his activity. On the other hand, Gingka was very embarrassed; especially when he saw that all looked with red cheeks and big eyes like soccer balls - except Madoka, who was jubilant, a smile on her lips. His plan had worked !

"Ky-Kyoya, I- we're looking at aaah~, the green had just lick the top of his neck.

-I can't resist your skin is so soft Gingka-kun~

-B-But I have no ice-cream in the neck Kyoyaaa~.

- You never know Gingka~ ".

Kyoya, which had strictly nothing to do other that looked as if he was a ghost, continued to lick Gingka's neck until he begged at some length to stop. Then he watched his small adorable and all red head, then he noticed him indicated with the other finger. Kyoya turned his head, and saw Kenta, Yu, Benkei, Masamune and Tsubasa with cheeks red as tomatoes.

«...What ? What are you staring at us like that ? "

Seeing that everything continues to look at them with great astonishment, Kyoya began to get tired. He passed his arm around the shoulder of the redhead and declared:

"You want to know why I did that ? Eh well it's very simple, because Gingka and me, we're going out together... It's good, you're reassured ?

-...You're really going out together ? Tsubasa asked.

-Do you want proof ? » Kyoya said with a smile.

Then he grabbed Gingka's face and kissed him passionately for a few moments. Ensued a few moans from the red, then Kyoya broke the kiss.

"You're satisfied now ? he did in speaking to the silver.

-...Now I understand why you didn't stop look Gingka while walking and why you so kindly responded when he asked you if you were going well.

-Kyaaaa, I knew it ! I was sure, you're going out together ! Madoka exclaimed. Your behavior left no doubt about it, then I advanced Gingka so that he receives to the ice on the cheek and you can show it off to everyone!

-It's you who pushed me?

-Yeah ^-^ I knew that if Kyoya loved you he couldn't resist his instincts and would lick your cheek!

-You're a sadist TT-TT and you Kyoya you have benefited you're nasty !

-No I'm fan of yaoi, nuance.

- But you're so cute Gingka...

-OH KYOYA I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU YOU'VE FOUND LOVE IT'S GREAT ! Benkei screamed while crying again like a fountain.

-...Uh, thanks. And let me go, you choking me !

-LONG LIVE FOR THE BRIDE AND GROOM :D ! »

Everyone turned to Masamune who said like always, something stupid.

«...But why did you say that Masamoomoo ? Yu said.

-I wanted to say that that's all :D, Masamune replied with a silly smile.

- -_-' What a moron, the blond said.

-You're not tired to say stupid things all day long ?

-He must be stuck in stupid mode, Yu explained. Besides it's a good time he's stuck in this mode...

-WHAT ?! I'm not in stupid mode, I'm in the number one mode !

-No, he must also be stuck in pretentious mode, the small blond corrected.

-GET DOWN IMMEDIATELY FROM THIS TABLE MASAMUNE ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After everyone had finished his ice-cream, each left his side, and Yu and Kenta went quietly. The end of the day was clearly looming in the sky.

"Perhaps we should go, Yu...

-No doubt Keke ^-^ but look there".

Yu showed the finger Gingka and Kyoya that "discussed" with Madoka.

"But you'll let go us Yes ? We can never have a moment of intimacy with you !

-Go, Kyoya, just a kiss ^-^

- And after you will let us ?

-...Perhaps... »

Kyoya grunted and furiously kissed Gingka to calm down. Madoka took the opportunity to release his computer and filming the scene. Then he vigorously took the red and cried:

"It's good, you are satisfied?

-Hhhh hhh X_ X, Gingka had no more breath.

-It's good for this time, Madoka said, but don't be surprised if I follow you from time-to-time...

-OH NO, YOU WON'T BECOME AS ANNOYING AS YU !

-I'm not annoying it's not true !

-Calm down Kyoya...

-Hmpf. good, let's go Gingka. »

Before leaving, Kyoya turned and said in a bad mood:

"Don't waiting for us to go. We won't return tonight.

-Ah well, where are you going ? Madoka asked curiously.

-It's none of your business ! »

Then Kyoya went pulling his darling with red hair by the arm. Madoka was a little surprised by the reaction of Kyoya, then shrugged and left in the direction of B-Pit. This was the time that Yu and Kenta chose to come out of their hiding place.

"Hey Hey, I wonder where Yoyo and Gingky are going...

-Surely in a place where they can be alone...

-Oh yes *u* Yoyo must have an idea behind the head... »

Yu then turned to Kenta.

"You know what I preferred in this day Kenta-kun ?

-...No ?

-Well, it's all day which was awesome ! Yu exclaimed. When we did the attractions, we were cuddling, when we discovered the secret of Gingky and Yoyo, when we ate ice cream ! And you know what is the best in this day Kenchi ?

-No, I don't know...

-It's that no one knows our secret ! No one knows that we are together now !

-It's true... »

Yu took the hand of his beloved, and said with a smile:

"Hey, let's go now ^-^?

-Ok.

-CHU - I love you Kenta-kun.

Me also Yu-kun ^-^."

They tenderly hugged and then left in the direction of B-Pit, the heart light and joyful.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
